House of Memories
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Iwaizumi grimaça en posant un pied sur l'échelle qui menait au grenier. Il pria pour qu'elle ne se décroche pas sous son poids. La voix de son meilleur ami lui parvint depuis l'étage supérieur. "Bah alors, Iwa-chan, tu montes ?" "J'arrive." marmonna t-il. Comment il avait laissé Oikawa le persuader de l'aider à ranger son grenier le dépassait totalement. OS. IwaOi.


Hello fandom ! Me revoilà avec un autre IwaOi (gehh OTP), qui m'a été inspiré par une histoire de rangement de grenier ( **AsterRealm** hello si tu passes par là un de ces jours, encore merci pour cette anecdote 8D) et par un headcanon que m'a gentiment soufflé **Thalilitwen** (donc voilà, dédicace à toi et à cette chanson de panic qui déchire) C:

Je l'ai dit et je le répète : **l'IwaOi c'est mon ultimate otp** , même si j'écris aussi de l'UshiOi, je suis pro-Iwaoi as fuck. MES ENFANTS AAAH.

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate. Le titre de l'OS et les paroles en italique au début sont tirés de la chanson House of Memories du groupe Panic! at the disco (sur l'album Death of a Bachelor), écoutez la, elle est cool.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Baby we built this house of memories_

 _Take my picture now, shake it 'til you see it_

 _And when your fantasy is become your legacy_

 _Promise me a place in your house of memories »_

Panic ! At The Disco, **House of Memories**

* * *

 **HOUSE OF MEMORIES**

Iwaizumi grimaça en posant un pied sur l'échelle qui menait au grenier. Il pria pour qu'elle ne se décroche pas sous son poids. La voix de son meilleur ami lui parvint depuis l'étage supérieur.

\- Bah alors, Iwa-chan, tu montes ?

\- J'arrive. marmonna t-il.

Comment il avait laissé Oikawa le persuader de l'aider à ranger son grenier le dépassait totalement. Mais il était bel et bien là, sur cette échelle branlante et peu accueillante, courant certainement vers l'après-midi le plus épuisant de sa vie.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à se hisser jusqu'à la trappe et prit la main qu'Oikawa lui tendait pour grimper à l'intérieur.

\- Pfiou.

Iwaizumi écarquilla les yeux en apercevant l'étendue du capharnaüm qui régnait dans ce grenier. Il n'y était pas monté depuis facilement six ou sept ans. Oikawa et lui s'amusaient à s'y enfermer pendant des heures à la recherche de trésors, et ils n'en ressortaient que lorsque leurs parents le leur ordonnaient.

Il y avait toujours la vieille télévision et le canapé élimé dans un coin, où ils avaient l'habitude de regarder des dessins animés pendant des après-midis entiers. Iwaizumi se souvint avec un sourire qu'il était toujours le premier à s'agacer de rester assis trop longtemps et qu'il entraînait inévitablement Oikawa dans le jardin pour jouer au volleyball. Ce dernier ne s'en était jamais plaint.

\- Eh ben, on a du boulot. commenta Iwaizumi.

Oikawa se frotta les mains, l'air pas du tout impressionné.

\- Pour toi et tes bras, ça sera du gâteau, Iwa-chan !

\- Ouais ouais, dis plutôt que t'avais pas envie de tout ranger tout seul…

\- Absolument, chantonna Oikawa. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, ah là là…

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à trier toutes les babioles entassées par la famille d'Oikawa au fil du temps. Certains cartons contenaient des objets insolites, comme un violon dont Oikawa n'avait aucune idée du propriétaire et qui semblait vieux de plus d'une génération. D'autres contenaient des papiers totalement dénués d'intérêts. Ils passèrent plus de temps à écumer les vieux albums photo qu'à vraiment trier, mais ça en valait totalement la peine, si on avait demandé son avis à Iwaizumi.

Surtout pour les photos disgracieuses d'Oikawa à deux ou trois ans. Iwaizumi en prit une en photo à l'aide de son portable et l'envoya à Hanamaki et Matsukawa avec la légende _« ça s'est pas arrangé depuis »._

\- Iwa-chan ! C'est pas cool ! vociféra Oikawa en essayant de lui prendre son téléphone.

Iwaizumi le rangea rapidement dans sa poche et croisa les bras.

\- C'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait ranger ton grenier.

\- Meilleur ami en carton !

Iwaizumi s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en trouver un autre lorsque son regard tomba sur un carton qu'ils avaient oublié. Il s'en approcha et découvrit une vingtaine de cassettes vidéos.

\- Oh, c'est là qu'elles étaient ! s'écria Oikawa. On les regarde ?

\- On a encore du rangement à faire, protesta Iwaizumi. Je te connais, tu vas vouloir toutes les voir et on y sera encore ce soir.

\- On a presque fini, fit remarquer Oikawa.

\- Comme tu veux, ricana Iwaizumi. Viens pas te plaindre si ta mère t'engueule parce qu'on n'a pas tout rangé.

Oikawa lui tira la langue et sortit la cassette de son emballage. Il l'inséra dans le vieux magnétoscope sur lequel ils regardaient leurs dessins animés à l'époque.

\- C'est un miracle que cette télé marche encore, s'émerveilla Oikawa. Elle date de trois siècles.

Iwaizumi fut pour sa part interloqué de remarquer à quel point le canapé était minuscule par rapport à son souvenir.

\- Pousse-toi Iwa-chan, tu prends toute la place avec tes muscles de gorille. râla Oikawa en s'installant à côté de lui.

Iwaizumi lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- C'est toi qui es trop grand, Shittykawa.

\- Pfft.

Iwaizumi ne releva pas. Ça n'était pas comme si leur proximité le dérangeait. Être le meilleur ami d'Oikawa Tooru, c'était dire adieu à toute notion d'espace personnel.

La cassette démarra et Hajime reconnut immédiatement l'ancienne maison d'Oikawa, qui était plus proche de leur école élémentaire, mais qui n'avait pas de jardin.

\- Hé, Tooru, regarde par ici ! dit une voix qui ne pouvait qu'être que celle de la mère d'Oikawa.

Sur l'image un peu brouillée, on reconnaissait Oikawa, à dix ou onze ans, en train de manger une tartine. Puis la caméra se tournait vers Iwaizumi, assis à côté de lui.

\- Et qui est avec toi ?

Oikawa bombait le torse et déclarait d'un air très fier :

\- C'est Iwa-chan, mon meilleur ami !

Iwaizumi secoua la tête, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. Oikawa était silencieux à ses côtés, l'air tout aussi attendri.

Les vidéos suivantes firent l'effet d'un voyage dans le temps à Iwaizumi. Il se revit, assis sur ce même sofa – quoiqu'un peu moins décoloré et élimé – six ans plus tôt, à côté d'un Oikawa qui vouait déjà un culte aux extraterrestres. Il lui aurait été plus facile de nommer les moments qu'il avait passés sans Oikawa que ceux qu'il avait passés avec lui, tant il avait l'impression que le passeur faisait partie de lui – qu'il avait toujours fait partie de lui.

Il ne se réveilla de sa nostalgie qu'au moment où Oikawa se passa une main fébrile sur le visage.

Il pleurait.

\- Hé, Oikawa.

Oikawa ricana d'un air triste et se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, Iwa-chan ?

Ses mots firent l'effet d'une tonne de briques en plein visage à Iwaizumi.

 _Oh._

 _L'université._

Il avait presque réussi à se sortir cette idée de la tête – même si c'était pratiquement la fin de l'été et qu'ils devraient partir chacun de l'autre côté, pour la première fois de leur vie, dans moins d'un mois.

\- Dis pas ça comme si on allait arrêter de se voir, marmonna Iwaizumi.

\- On se verra seulement pendant les vacances ! Ou un weekend de temps en temps, mais –

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'Iwaizumi devine ce qu'il pensait. Il était bien connu que certaines amitiés se brisaient lorsque les chemins se séparaient.

 _Pas la nôtre_ , pensa Iwaizumi. _Jamais de la vie._

\- Je veux pas…retourner dans ce grenier dans dix ans, retrouver ces vidéos et… me dire « tiens, je me demande ce qu'Iwa-chan est devenu. »

Cette fois-ci, il pleurait pour de bon. C'était horrible à regarder, parce que malgré toutes les fois où il avait vu Oikawa verser des larmes – pour des conneries, pour des choses qui en valaient la peine, de frustration, de colère – Iwaizumi savait que cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas immunisé contre sa tristesse.

Parce qu'il la comprenait mieux que personne ne le pourrait jamais, parce qu'il la _ressentait_ au même moment, et qu'il n'y avait _rien_ de pire que ça.

Oikawa s'agrippa à son t-shirt.

\- J'ai _besoin_ de toi, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer.

Il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et chercha désespérément les mots qui pourraient le rassurer, en vain.

\- Je vais nulle part. finit-il par dire. Je laisserai jamais ça arriver, tu m'entends ?

Oikawa renifla contre son épaule.

\- Tu comprends pas, Iwa-chan. T'auras pas de mal à trouver quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un de bruyant et d'insupportable. Mais moi…Je serai jamais aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai même pas envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs. C'est _toi_ que je veux.

Rien n'avait jamais fait autant de peine à Iwaizumi que de voir Oikawa persuadé d'une chose aussi 'il puisse s'imaginer qu'il pourrait le remplacer aussi facilement – et qu'il en ait même l'envie.

Oikawa ne cessait d'éviter son regard, alors il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Dis pas de conneries, grogna Iwaizumi. Moi non plus, je veux personne d'autre que toi.

Les yeux d'Oikawa brillaient comme s'il allait se remettre à pleurer, et ce qu'Iwaizumi fit ensuite lui vint par pur instinct. Il l'embrassa.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous_ , hurlait une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, espèce de crétin, oh, bordel -_

La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus le voir pleurer, il voulait plus l'entendre dire qu'Iwaizumi finirait par l'oublier, il voulait -

Il voulait juste que ça s' _arrête_.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? _Pardon ? Désolé de ne pas avoir trouvé de meilleure preuve que ça ?_

Oikawa posa son front contre le sien et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

\- Personne ne te remplacera, fais-moi confiance. finit par murmurer Iwaizumi.

Oikawa ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regard encore plus brillant que quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je trouverai jamais aussi enquiquinant que toi, de toute façon. ajouta Iwaizumi en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Oikawa.

\- Iwa-chan. murmura son meilleur ami. _Iwa-chan_.

Oikawa l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

* * *

Après ça, Iwaizumi et Oikawa restèrent front contre front pendant un long moment, toujours assis sur le sofa trop petit du grenier.

Iwaizumi avait l'affreuse impression qu'il perdrait absolument tout à l'instant même où il le lâcherait. Parce qu'au fond, il n'avait rien de plus précieux que leur relation – rien de plus précieux qu'Oikawa - et que si c'était possible, il ne quitterait jamais cet endroit.

\- Et maintenant, murmura Oikawa d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Iwa-chan ?

Et les intonations de sa voix étaient si _fragiles_ , comme s'il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Iwaizumi soupira. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que faire un tour dans le grenier d'Oikawa se finirait de cette façon. Il s'était habitué à l'idée de laisser ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami au fond de lui, là où ils ne pourraient blesser personne.

 _Il faut croire que ça devait arriver_ , songea-t-il.

C'était un poids indescriptible ôté de sa conscience de pouvoir enfin être complètement honnête avec lui. Mais ça n'en rendait les choses que plus douloureuses.

Comment était-il censé réussir à le laisser partir après ça ?

\- On trouvera un moyen, finit-il par répondre.

Oikawa ne répondit rien, mais le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Le dernier baiser qu'ils échangèrent avant de quitter le grenier avait le goût d'une promesse.

* * *

 ** _Six mois plus tard_**

* * *

Iwaizumi s'était vite fait à l'idée que les gens pensent qu'il parlait tout seul dans la rue. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude de toujours avoir ses écouteurs sur lui parce qu'Oikawa pouvait appeler à n'importe quel moment et parler pendant des heures et des heures.

C'était presque comme l'avoir à côté de lui. Presque.

« Tu me manques », murmura Oikawa à travers ses écouteurs, un soir où Iwaizumi était allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, son téléphone posé sur son oreiller.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel et manqua de rétorquer « on s'appelle tous les jours ». Au lieu de ça, lui lui répondit :

\- Toi aussi.

* * *

 ** _Huit mois plus tard_**

* * *

Iwaizumi ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de vraiment impatient. Bien sûr, on aurait pu penser que toutes ces années passées avec l'être le plus exaspérant du monde lui auraient appris à être légèrement plus patient. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était prêt à donner un coup de pied dans le poteau le plus proche si ce maudit train n'arrivait pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Fort heureusement pour le poteau en question, les rails se mirent à crisser, et une poignée de minutes plus tard, un flot de passagers descendait du train.

Iwaizumi ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Oikawa - il n'y avait qu'à chercher un grand brun avec une valise décorée d'autocollants en forme de têtes d'aliens.

\- Iwa-chan !

Oikawa se jeta dans es bras à l'instant même où il l'aperçut. Iwaizumi soupira en le serrant contre lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué, malgré leurs appels presque tous les jours et les conversations à rallonges qu'ils avaient toute la journée par texto.

Iwaizumi se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait embrassé, au milieu de ce grenier rempli de souvenirs. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

 _Le remplacer ? Jamais de la vie._

* * *

 ** _Un an plus tard_**

* * *

\- Hé, Iwaizumi, lui lance Matsukawa. Tu rêves ? On doit y aller.

Iwaizumi se secoue et remarque qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux dans les vestiaires. Il était bel et bien perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'arrive.

Ils rejoignent rapidement le reste de leur équipe dans le couloir qui les mène au terrain. Matsukawa semble déjà électrifié par le match qui les attend.

\- Pas question de leur faire de cadeaux, hein. On va les réduire en bouillie.

\- Bien sûr, lui répond Iwaizumi avec un sourire carnassier.

 _Même si ça risque d'être le match le plus étrange de notre vie, on va le gagner._

Lorsque l'équipe de volleyball de Tokyo s'avance face à eux, Iwaizumi adresse un signe de tête moqueur à Oikawa et Hanamaki, de l'autre côté du filet.

Lorsque les deux capitaines de leurs équipes se serrent la main, Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'échangent des grimaces toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Pendant longtemps, Iwaizumi s'était attendu à ce qu'un match contre Oikawa soit insupportable – de le voir faire des passes à quelqu'un d'autre, de ne plus être de son côté – et il s'inquiétait surtout de sa réaction à lui. Mais ce jour-là, il comprend instantanément que ce n'est qu'une étape de plus, que ce match sera épuisant, terrifiant, mais sans aucun doute incroyable. Et en voyant le sourire d'Oikawa de l'autre côté du terrain et la confiance presque irritante dans ses yeux, il ne pense qu'une chose _« si une équipe doit battre celle de ce crétin, ça sera la mienne. »_

* * *

Here you go, fandom ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je ne sais pas écrire de l'angst les amis. Du hurt/comfort tout au plus, eheh. LES HAPPY END C'EST TOUTE MA VIE.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS ! A la prochaine j'espère 8)

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Logiquement (je dis bien logiquement, on sait jamais avec moi) le prochain truc que je posterai sera la suite de ma fic à chapitres UshiOi c:


End file.
